He Was Seamus Finnigan
by Chinesemoon
Summary: No one knows how death effects them until it happens. Read the feelings of four different people who were personally touched by the death of one great man and friend.
1. Default Chapter

He Was Seamus Finnigan By Chinesemoon  
  
A/N: This is meant to be rather extreme and dramatic. Please be warned.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter.  
  
Harry Potter.  
  
I will never be able to sleep knowing what happened to him. It was senseless, and it was useless. It was a waste of such a flawless person. He wasn't meant to go, he didn't ask to be brought into this war, and he certainly didn't ask to die.  
  
It was so dark outside that night. I think none of us would ever forget that day he died. It was so calm before it started raining. I guess what they say, about there being a calm before a storm was true after all. It was also true in my own heart, that there was a calm after the storm too. There was a calm when I carried Seamus Finnigan's dead body back to Hogwarts.  
  
Just like Cedric. Just like Cedric Diggory, I watched a good man go. He was gone, and dead. He took my place, it should have been me, dammit, and I know it! Guilt is a heavy object in someone's mind. My mind will weigh heavy for the rest of my life, for I carry the lifeless weight of two of my friends.  
  
He was brave. I know it, hell, I think we all know it. Those who didn't know it then, certainly know it now. He fought for what he believed in, as so many who are faced with the evils of war do. He fought and he died. For us he did this, and Seamus isn't here today to tell the tail.  
  
I am, however. I, Harry Potter, am here to tell you what happened.  
  
I hate relating stories. I hate telling the person's loved ones how he died. I hate everything about it, and I wish sometimes that I wasn't the chosen one for this. But he deserves better than this, Seamus deserves better than this.  
  
Voldemort rose to power in our fourth year at school. Now it's our seventh year. Seamus didn't even believe that the Dark Lord had returned to power at first. It took time for this awful fact to sink in. Time, is what Seamus Finnigan never seemed to have.  
  
He came around at last, and he felt awful about it. I didn't blame him, we all felt bad about it. After the truth spilled out into open light for us all to speculate about, Seamus volunteered to take action. There weren't many people who would do that.  
  
That's where this story takes us that fateful night. Death Eaters were flooding us from all sides, there was no escape from it. They just kept coming and coming. Attacking people, terrorizing people; wizard and muggle alike.  
  
A group of us went out to the fields to fight him. Somehow, we got separated from the rest, Seamus and I. I told him not to rush forward into a crowd of Death Eaters, but he wouldn't listen to me. Seamus had always been an impulsive person. I know that, and I should have realized that.  
  
In this situation, that could mean life and death. That's what happened. Oh, if I could play back time.  
  
Seamus confided in my, how last fall, Death Eaters had killed his Father and his Uncle. He was full of rage. He wanted to hurt the people who hurt him. No one can relate to that better than I. So when I told Seamus to wait for my signal, I should have known he would attack those Death Eaters without thinking it through first.  
  
He rushed forward and they hit him with a stunning spell. He got hit, but he dived out of the way so fast, it only slightly effected him. He staggered. Several dark hooded people surrounded him.  
  
I shot spells every which way at them. They were distracted from Seamus for awhile. It was more important to them to kill the famous Harry Potter then worry about some other Wizard boy of less importance.  
  
I stunned one Death Eater so badly, that he fell to the ground, out cold. Others didn't wait around. A few Disapparated, and some charged at me. I had so much to handle, I didn't see when Seamus stood up and attacked another Death Eater.  
  
The Death Eater was hurt but not down. He staggered to Seamus and grabbed him by the throat. I pointed my wand at the Death Eater and the Death Eater pointed his wand at Seamus.  
  
"Kill me and I kill the boy, Potter," The man said to me. I lowered my wand, seeing rage in Seamus's eyes.  
  
The Death Eater pointed his wand at Seamus's neck. "Kill Potter, boy, or I'll kill you."  
  
Seamus didn't move. The hooded man jabbed his wand into Seamus's neck. "Do it!" He hissed. Seamus never budged.  
  
What happened next, I was totally unprepared for. Seamus brought his knee up to the Death Eater's shin, and kicked him. The man howled and Seamus grabbed for his wand.  
  
A blinding flash of green light is what followed this scene. Seamus didn't even blink before he hit the ground. Awful terror and sickness is what washed over me. Again, it washed over me. Just like with Cedric.  
  
The Death Eater Disapparated before I could raise my wand to him.  
  
I walked slowly over to Seamus's body. This was somehow different than Cedric. He didn't look horrified like Cedric had. He didn't look scared or empty. He just looked... peaceful. As though, just before he died, he knew what would become of him and resigned to that fact. He looked almost happy. He'd left this world loved, and befriended by many.  
  
That's why it was so hard for me to drag him home. I linked his arms around my neck. Some small part of me was broken and I cried for Seamus Finnigan.  
  
When I got to Hogwarts, a startling silence filled the crowds that rushed to see me. People looked at me, looked at Seamus Finnigan's face, looked at me again, and cried. I didn't care what people in the crowd thought at that moment, for as I laid Seamus down on the flooring of the Entrance Hall, I leaned down over the friend and classmate I'd known for seven years, and I kissed his cheek.  
  
He was a brave man. He was no longer a boy to me or anyone else. He was a man, a man who gave his life for me. A man who fought for the memory of his Father and Uncle. He was a great person.  
  
More than that—  
  
He was Seamus Finnigan.  
  
TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's chapter two everyone! Please review! Thanks to the data's at checkmated!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter.

Dean Thomas.

I couldn't believe it. I _wouldn't_ believe it. My best friend... he isn't – _he wasn't_ – dead. How can it be? It simple can't. That's all there was to it. Only—

I knew that wasn't true. Seamus was dead. I knew it, I saw him. The feeling that swept over me at seeing my old friend's face on the floor of the Entrance Hall, was so enormous and extreme, I don't believe I'll ever be able to put it into words. It was like, I myself had died with him. It was like I was walking around, already dead myself, and my insides were frozen and icy.

It was the worst thing I'd ever felt.

I remember when I first met Seamus Finnigan. It was on Platform 9 ¾. How can I ever forget? It was at a time when I was frightened and scared of the magical world. It was a time when other, less generous kids shouted racist slurs to my face. I was black, they didn't need to tell me that. I was a muggle, another thing I already knew. All things I knew and was too afraid to argue.

That's when Seamus Finnigan came into my life. He changed my whole world, for better and for worse. He came up behind me on that platform, touched my shoulder, and screamed back at the kids taunting me. He was like some unreal superhero, coming to my pitiful rescue!

I sat with him on the train and our friendship shot off like a rocket. We never ran out of things to talk about, and whatever I said to Seamus was interesting, even though I knew most of it wasn't.

We went everywhere together. Some people teased that we were spell bound together. We shared a dorm, shared classes, ate together. We told each other everything. He was like my brother.

I remember staring down at his pale face, disbelieving. How could something like this happen to Seamus? How could something like this happen to my best friend?

It wasn't fair. It wasn't bloody fair, dammit. I could have died in his place instead. If I had more than one life to live on this holy earth, I would have given all of them, willingly to save Seamus. Because he didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve to die like this. He deserved to live a long, happy life.

It occurs to me, that fate seems to take the best people away from us. As if it weren't enough for it, fate's evil hand snatches away those who were good and pure in their lives. My friend Seamus was one of those people, and I don't know, to this day, how I will live without him.

But Seamus wouldn't want this. He wouldn't want to see me, so hopeless of life, so unforgiving of death, and this strong unwillingness to move on. I always considered myself a strong person in will and spirit. However, the moment I saw him lying there, and Harry Potter leaning down and kissing him like that, Harry pulled back _and I cried_.

Pure and simple. I cried.

I couldn't stop. Tears flowed like a river from me; a fast flowing river that runs deep. So deep and fast with emotions of a broken person. While living, perhaps my greatest friend never realized how deeply he effected people; how deeply he effected me.

Harry moved away to give others room to see him. No one said anything, and in the back of my mind, I was aware of even the Slytherins' remaining silent as we looked upon the student and friend we all once had.

My knees gave way. I fell to the floor. I remember how forcefully I hit the stone floor. My knees later became bruised from the roughness of my drop; just like my heart was busied from the death of my brother and friend.

My hand was shaking as I reached out to Seamus. I realized many people had stopped breathing as they watched me. I touched Seamus's face. It was cold and lifeless. It registered in my mind the face he wore in death. In life, he was a happy person most of the time, and here, after dying from evil, Seamus Finnigan was wearing a brave smile for all he loved. He lips were curved up in a smile and I realized that this is the way he would die.

I noticed only vaguely that my tears were falling on Seamus's face. Tear after tear, they fell on Seamus, until I was shaking and gasping for air. My sobs were so clearly echoing across the Entrance Hall. I felt sick.

In my heart, my friend is a heroic person. Harry sat down with me, on the night of his death, and told me what happened. I felt proud for Seamus. I felt proud for having a friend with such heart as he. I was lifted slightly.

Seamus will live on in my mind forever.

That night, as I laid down to sleep, I climbed weakly into Seamus's warm bed. I pulled his covers over me, and let my fingers clasp over his green shamrock. My eyes stared at the top of his four poster bed. Emptiness is what I felt inside.

I remembered all the times we'd shared. I remembered in our first year, when his feather exploded and I teased him about it. I remembered when we both went into the Forbidden Forest and got lost. I remembered when we snuck down to the kitchens to get snacks. I remembered when we discussed who we'd take to the Yule Ball. I remembered going to the Quiddich Cup together and camping that night. The good and the bad, we were together, through and through. I remembered all those things in my mind, but more importantly, I remembered _him_.

Seamus was a good friend to me. I would never forget him, all his advice, all his words, and all his kindness. I would most likely, never be closer to anyone else in my life; I'd never find a man I considered my friend and brother alike.

He was a wonderful person to me and everyone he knew. He was my partner, he was my brother.

He was Seamus Finnigan.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here's chapter three guys. I know this story is kind of dramatic, but sometimes you have to think of dramatic things. What if this happened in the books? Please review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter.

Lavender Brown.

I was in love with him. I had known this for a long time, and I remember the feelings he gave me. I remember the odd fluttering feeling my heart took on every time he looked at me, and I remember ever so clearly how I became so hot when he kissed me. I was determined he was my soul mate.

I was standing there, in the Entrance Hall when Harry Potter dragged his body in. It took me a few moments to understand what was happening and what had occurred. My mind refused to believe what my eyes already told me.

Seamus was dead.

How could it be? It couldn't be! I wouldn't believe it! But even as my raging mind screamed this to me, my brain wouldn't listen and tears began to form under my eyelids. Sobs were coming from me, as I shoved through the crowd to see Seamus and Harry. What had happened, I wanted to know. _What had happened to my boyfriend?_

Silence fell over the Entrance Hall. I saw the outline of Dean Thomas crouching over Seamus's limp form. How could this happen? Why did this happen! Why was the Lord so unforgiving of him?

I didn't move as Dean leaned over Seamus. I saw Seamus's best friend fall to the floor next to him, and I knew my worst fear was confirmed. He was gone...he was dead.

I was never faced with death in reality. I had had my pet rabbit get eaten, and it wasn't the same. I felt this awful dread come over me. I felt at that moment, seeing Dean sob, as if I would never ever be happy again.

When Dean had been sobbing for a little while, I shoved my way through the crowd to see Seamus. He was lying there, limp and lifeless. His face didn't look scared like I thought it would be. It looked happier than I thought, and I only cried harder seeing it that way. It was not the way I would have died. Seamus is a braver human than any I had ever known.

I kneeled down, crying loudly, and picked up his hand. It was cold. I pushed it against my hot face, barely seeing anything with the furious tears building and dropping from me. I bent over on the floor and kissed Seamus on the mouth. It was the last kiss my lover would ever receive from me and I cried all the harder to think of it.

I recall when I first began liking Seamus. He was different from other boys. He treated girls with respect and manners. He won me over in our second year. It wasn't long before I was thinking about him all the time. In our fourth year, he asked me to the Yule Ball. I accepted. I fell in love with him then.

Now it was gone. All that happiness I had was crush like glass in front of my very eyes. This boy, who had been so wonderful to so many people and to me, was gone. Evil forces killed him. The evil of war and hatred killed my lover.

As I touched Seamus's hand in those first few moments, I remember so many things at once. I remembered our first dance, and how he put his hands on me to spin me around. I remembered our first kiss, how warm and loving it had been. I remembered all the fun times we shared and all the times we spent kissing in empty classrooms like the silly school children we were. I loved him, and he loved me. I remembered when he told me he loved me. My heart soared so high... I thought I'd never be sad again.

But then death crushed my heart so mercilessly. Seamus shouldn't have died that night. There were so many people I knew who had been willing to give up life for their beliefs, and Seamus was one of them. He was the kind of person, who would fight for what he believed in, and never give up.

Through the darkness of those moments, I felt pride. I was proud to be the girl he loved. I was proud to be someone he chose to love and honor.

Later that night, Harry told me and Dean about how Seamus died. Harry reached out and took my hand. I felt a flood of gratitude towards Harry Potter at the second that I had never felt before.

Dean told me about the smile Seamus wore through death.

"If he died smiling, Lavender," Dean said to me, taking my hand in his. "It was because he was in love with you."

After that, I let Dean embrace me and hold me. We must have sat there, rocking back and forth for hours and hours, each of us thinking of the times we had with Seamus. I let my tears soak Dean, and I let him comfort me, as I comforted him in return. One had lost a friend, one had lost a lover.

Seamus had held my hand right before he left that night. I think he almost knew that he wouldn't come back alive. He would only come back to me in my mind, night after night, after night.

Seamus leaned down and kissed me. "I love you, Lavender," He'd said to me, and touched my cheek.

I had to literally drag myself up to my dorm room that night. I felt like taking my ripped heart and throwing it out the window. I fell into bed and cried.

In a minute, a soft hand reached out and touched my cheeks. I sat up, and was grateful to see Hermione Granger. I felt a sudden burst of unexplainable friendship and love towards Hermione that I never had before, when I saw the silent tears falling from her eyes. She whipped her eyes and mine. We weren't alone in our love for Seamus.

I couldn't sleep. It was so late at night, and I stayed awake thinking about Seamus. I thought about his love for me, and my love for him. I thought about his birth, his death, and the way he lived his life. I thought about how he treated me so well, and how he treated his family and friends. Seamus was a good person, and to have death fall upon him was tragic; Seamus looked death in the eye and grinned at it. He wasn't afraid of dying. He wasn't afraid, because he knew, back home, people loved him. I loved him.

He was my friend for years. He was the man I would have spent all my life with. He was my passionate lover. He was my life, and he was my love.

He was Seamus Finnigan.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here's the final chapter. Thanks for reviewing everyone! Keep it up! Thanks to the wonderful bata's!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter.

Albus Dumbledore.

It's been two days since the death of Seamus Finnigan. It saddens me so, to see another worthy, smart student die. He was so young. He was so full of promise, and it makes me sick to my old, tired stomach to see him go.

I have always tried not to pick favorites among students in my years as Headmaster, but I fear I have failed miserably at this. Seamus was such a young Gryffindor, so full of promise to this hard, hard world. He could have made something of his life, and no doubt he would have too.

I think that I have always thought he was almost like myself. He was brave and caring of people and I have witnesses with my own weary eyes, the chances he gave people. I have seen his behavior to others, and to peers. He was never one to brake to many rules, nor follow so strictly. He always appeared in my eyes, as one who was much like that of a thorn in a rose bush. He was in the wrong place at the wrong time. His fate was not meant for him.

He lived a braver life than most his age. He took death standing up and showed no weakening fear for it. He died most honorably in my eyes, and no one will ever take that title away from him.

Seamus Finnagin was a kind person, as I said before. He knew how to cheer a fellow class mate, and he never stopped in his will to learn more and more each day. He practiced quite thoroughly, (sometimes a tad too much!) and he learned. He got good grades in school and worked hard. He got all the gore, and almost none of the glory.

It sickened me to see a boy so young as he, die like this. It wasn't his fate to go like this. He was descended for something greater. Like Harry Potter, I think he would have done great things in his life. I realized very quickly, that indeed, Seamus had done something great already.

He gave his life for love and honor and he did not bend to death. Many stronger men I've known over two normal lifetimes would have crumbled so pitifully, but not this young man. He has brought pride to the name he holds, and renewed meaning to the name _Gryffindor_. He served bravery well. I bow my head in greatest respect to him.

I walked so calmly into the Entrance Hall that evening. I knew what had happen well before I saw it in my line of vision. I could smell death in the air that day, before young Finnagin left. As he made his way to the door, so eager and ready to fight for his Father, and his Wizarding world, I touched the lad's hand.

"We each find bravery in our own ways, Mr. Finnigan." I told him sagely.

He did not disregard this statement. He indeed took it into mind and looked thoughtfully at me. He bowed slightly.

"You do me great honor, sir," Seamus Finnagin said to me.

Now, after his death, I can feel regretful tears welling in these old eyes. I had seen many deaths in my life, indeed too many. None of them so strongly distressed me. It is a hard task to lose someone. I have learned this lesson countless times, and no matter how old I grow, no matter how gray I become, I continue to learn this hard lesson in my heart.

I do know, and I believe Seamus was intended for greatness. He will live forever in my mind, not shadowing any of his memories in me, and purely seeing the person he was. Many good men die, and I remember all those who pass on. He will grow stronger in my mind, his spirit lives in this very school, in this very ground.

There are many things that I would consider Seamus. He was a son to his parents, he was lively memory to his father after death, he was a lover to a young girl, he was friends to countless. The halls seem emptier without his laughter to fill them. I can tell when a student is missing. It's different when they graduate. They move on, and their presence remains at Hogwarts forever. However, when they die... it is a great pity upon us all.

Seamus Finnagin was a student that I loved. I can't explain all my feelings for the students I look after, but I feel a certain love for all of them in turn, and my love for Seamus was that of an old grandfather who lost his grandson.

We all lost something when Seamus died.

Harry Potter dragged his body miles back to Hogwarts. Harry's eyes were red and blood shot as he carried Seamus into the hall. He had the look he wore when he dragged back Cedric Diggory; he had just witnessed his friend being killed. It was a terrible thing to face.

Now, I looked sadly out at the Great Hall. Everyone is sitting down to eat dinner. There was a silence that came over the tables, as people whispered, talked, remembered, and cried for Seamus Finnagin.

I cleared my throat and picked up my goblet. Minerva McGonnagall was teary. A sent her a comforting smile.

I tapped my fork against my goblet and made a loud clinking noise. At once, everyone fell silent and looked at me. I gulped down my grief and was faintly aware of a tear forming my eye.

"If I may have everyone's attention," I said. Everyone in the Great Hall turned to look at me. "Today is a day when we all must remember a fine student who went to this school. A student who once sat among our crowds of young, and hopeful Witches and Wizards.

"We have all lost a great person. We have lost a student, a love interest, a classmate, a roommate, a brother, and a friend. Through this war of raging evil, we must remember those tragically lost to it. But even though we have lost a person tonight, we have all gained great respect for him."

Everyone was quiet, and faint sobbing could be heard. Levender Brown cried into her hands, Harry Potter rubbed his temples, and Dean Thomas closed his eyes to remember his best friend.

I continued sadly and took a deep breath.

"Please raise your glasses in memory of a great person. He was a student. He was a Wizard. He was a friend.

"He was Seamus Finnagin."

FIN


End file.
